


Behind The Bushes

by theimaginaryspirit



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Drabble, F/M, French Kissing, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginaryspirit/pseuds/theimaginaryspirit
Summary: Euden and Zethia went into the forest one morning and have yet to return. Notte sees it upon herself to find them.
Relationships: Euden/Zethia (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Behind The Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> Any canonical errors (besides the whole fanfiction aspect, of course) is to be ignored.

“Hey! Guys! Are we, uh, playing hide-and-seek or something?” Notte flew quickly past hundreds of trees, searching desperately for Euden and Zethia. They’d gone missing that morning, and according to some villagers, they went into the forest nearby the castle together. However, no one knew the reason why.

She was pretty deep in by now, though there was no sign of either twin. “Hello? Anyone here?” No matter how loud she yelled, there was no response. Notte would’ve been happy with finding even a small mouse at this point. She’d been alone for a long time and a bit of company from anyone, or really anything would be quite nice.

It was quiet in the forest that day. A little too quiet for comfort. It was as if everything had abandoned this section of the forest. Were the creatures scared of her? Why?

Her throat was hurting from calling out for so long, so she decided to stop calling for them for now and fly in silence. Perhaps that’s where she’s making mistakes — she’s scaring everything off with her voice! Surely now something will show up to greet her. A rabbit, a bee, even a fiend would make her happy.

Then she heard something. It wasn’t the snap of a twig, nor the scratching of some bark. No, it was the rustling of a bush, and it was very close nearby. Now the question; friend or foe?

Holding back her excitement over not being alone any longer, Notte flew quietly towards the bush in question. The rustling grew louder the closer she got, and soon there was another noise that she could hear — a voice. _Multiple_ voices! 

They didn’t sound quite right, though. It wasn’t normal. It was almost as if they were in pain. _Oh, no! I need to go help them,_ the faerie thought.

Notte began to push leaves and small twigs out of the way, making sure to be silent as to not scare the creature. _As soon as I assess the wounds, I’ll gather some of those berries and herbs I saw from earlier and-_

What she found wasn’t a wounded animal, nor a fiend. What it was was her friends — Euden and Zethia — doing something she would’ve never thought of them doing.

Their faces were red, lips covered in spit. Their mouths were open and their tongues were intertwined, mixed up in a battle of heated passion. Neither of them turned to react to Notte, in fact, they didn’t even seem to realize she was there.

 _There’s still time to leave._ Notte flew backward from the bush, turned, and went back in the direction of the castle.

No one would know. She would forget. _Everything is okay._


End file.
